Done with a shotgun
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#NovemberInginWaras] Benang merah yang biasanya membawa kebahagiaan justru berubah jadi sebuah kutukan bagi Sawamura Eijun. Apa gunanya mereka terus terhubung jika akhirnya tak bisa bersama? / Aku benci... dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak menyesal akan pilihanku untuk mencintaimu lagi. / DLDR! / Special Miyuki Kazuya's birthday!


**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Done with a shotgun **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : A**ngst**, D**rama**, R**omance

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**] slight other OTPs**

**Inspired **by** Who made me a princess [N**ovel by **Plutus** & **M**anhwa by **Spoon]**

**Warning :** **Songfic** maybe? Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll leave, I know that I can't have you  
Let it go, I'll throw away all the memories with you  
I can't approach you anymore  
I am so afraid of you  
Take out all your memories and erase them  
Done for me**

**Punch – Done for me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Miyuki-senpai, jadilah pacarku."_

Eijun membuka mata. Pandangannya sedikit buram tanpa kacamata minus satunya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidur. Jejak cairan bening masih terasa basah di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu ingin menarik napas namun isakan tangis yang terdengar.

_Aaah... kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengingat masa lalu...?_

_Ceklik._ "Eijun, kau sudah bangun, kan?"

Ia menengok ke arah pintu, tidak peduli pada wajah sembabnya. "Anii-san."

Sosok tersebut menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia menghela napas sebelum mendekati Eijun. "Penampilanmu makin kacau. Kalau begini, lebih baik kau tidak usah datang ke acara reuni nanti malam," ucapnya seraya menyisir rambut bagian depan Eijun yang hampir menutupi mata.

Matanya terpejam sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka akan memborbardir pertanyaan padaku sampai tidak bisa tidur, pasti." Ia terkekeh membayangkannya.

Tangan pucat itu menjauh dari puncak kepalanya, namun Eijun berhasil menahan kemudian menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa disadari, tangan serta tubuhnya bergetar. Mimpi yang sudah seminggu terakhir muncul dalam tidurnya membuat Eijun takut. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya seperti mati rasa selama lima tahun ini kembali seolah kejadian yang ada dalam mimpi baru terjadi semalam.

"Eijun, kau dapat mimpi buruk lagi?" Nada cemas terdengar di sana.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Anii-san."

"Tapi ini sudah terjadi selama seminggu."

"...aku tidak apa-apa."

Kasurnya berderit ketika beban bertambah. Sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya sendiri kini memeluknya dari samping. Kepala mereka bersentuhan, membuat Eijun menghela napas lega. "Apa karena aku menceritakan hal _itu_ padamu?" tanyanya pelan.

Hening merajai kamar tersebut selama beberapa detik.

"Rasanya sesak," cicit Eijun pada akhirnya.

Pelukan dieratkan. "Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku takkan bercerita."

"Aku justru senang... kau mau berbagi rahasia padaku." Air mata kembali meluncur menuruni pipi. Eijun berusaha menghapusnya walau gagal. "A-aku tidak sekuat dirimu, Aniisan. Kau su-sudah tahu siapa _dia_ sejak awal, ta-tapi kau bisa merelakannya untuk Haruichi karena tahu mereka juga terikat benang merah," lirihnya.

Kekehan terdengar kemudian. "Itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Kau bisa melihat sendiri 'kan benang kami bukan merah lagi sekarang."

"Ta-tapi tetap saja—! Andai a-aku tahu lebih awal—!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu?"

Eijun menahan napas setiap kali bola mata cokelat itu diperlihatkan. Ia menunduk, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawah karena tak tahu harus berucap apa. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya betapa tidak mampunya Eijun untuk membantu sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu merasakannya seperti yang dia lakukan padanya sekarang. Ini... terasa tidak adil baginya.

_Cup. _"Kutunggu di ruang makan." Dilihatnya Ryousuke bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. "...sesak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kirinya mengaduk jus jeruk dengan gerakan malas. Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi dalam restoran tampak diabaikan seolah telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Sedotan yang sempat dijadikan alat untuk mengaduk minuman, ia taruh sembarang ke atas meja. Minuman itu dihabiskan dalam sekali minum. Sayangnya, suhu dingin pada minuman tersebut tidak bisa membuat _mood_-nya naik.

"Siapa sangka acara reuni ini jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya?"

Ia menengok ke samping kanan. "Yang diundang 'kan sampai lima angkatan, Kanee."

Pemuda bernama Kanemaru Shinji itu mengernyit. "Kau sakit, Bakamura?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Eijun menimpali. Rasanya hari ini seperti hari terburuknya. Belum lagi dirinya tidak diturunkan dalam pertandingan siang tadi.

Matanya menatap jari kelingking pada tangan kiri. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?_

Sepiring salad sayuran menggeser gelas kosong di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Ryousuke yang meletakkannya sebelum mengobrol dengan Isashiki. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Perlahan tangan dominannya mengambil garpu lalu menusuk sepotong brokoli. Seseorang yang dulunya sempat ia jadikan sahabat terbaik yang ia punya mengambil alih kursi kosong di sisi kirinya. Eijun sengaja tidak menyapa lebih dulu.

"Halo, Eijun-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, Haruichi! Baik~" balasnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hubunganmu dengan Aniki sepertinya makin dekat, ya?"

Gerakan tangan kirinya terhenti sebentar sebelum menyuap sepotong wortel ke mulut. Eijun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Haruichi. Kau mau berbagi denganku," ungkapnya tulus.

Pipi Eijun diusap. Mereka saling tatap. Haruichi juga menjadi salah satu orang yang tahu tentang perasaannya pada si _catcher_ jenius Seidou. Matanya yang mengasihani itu terkadang membuat Eijun merasa jadi manusia termalang di dunia. _Ah..._ "Apa karena kau sudah tahu duluan soal benang merahku, Haruichi?"

Sepertinya tebakannya benar. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Yo, Eijun!" Tiba-tiba lehernya dipiting dari belakang. Pelakunya? Youichi. Heh.

"Youichi, jangan ganggu Eijun. Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Ucapan Ryousuke terdengar agak menusuk di telinga. Eijun hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah tahu rahasia pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

Tentu, ucapan barusan mengundang pandangan curiga dari Youichi. "Jadi, kau tidak turun hari ini karena sakit?"

Belum sempat ia menyahut, seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya datang menghampiri. Chris Yuu Takigawa, salah satu _catcher_ andalan Seidou dulu dan kini menjadi _catcher_ utama di tim Softbank Fukuoka. Dia tersenyum setelah duduk di kursi kosong, tepat di samping kiri Ryousuke. "Wajahmu memang lebih pucat, Eijun. Sebaiknya kau lebih banyak istirahat untuk sementara waktu," ucapnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chris-senpai!" salam Kanemaru.

"Halo juga, Kanemaru," balas sang senior.

"Chris-senpaaaaai!" Eijun tidak tahu sebesar apa rindunya terhadap mantan mentornya ini sampai akhirnya bertatap muka dengannya sekarang. Mereka sering bertukar kabar, tapi rasanya memang beda jika bertemu langsung.

Ryousuke tampak menghela napas. "Chris, tolong ceramahi dia karena dia hanya menurut padamu."

"Aku selalu menuruti perkataanmu kok, Anii-san!" protes Eijun.

_Mood_-nya jadi lebih baik setelah kedatangan Chris. Suasana canggung di antara Ryousuke dan Youichi yang sempat dirasakannya tadi menghilang. Asou dan Shirasu mengungkit masa lalu ketika mereka sama-sama masih di Seidou. Tapi tidak disangka, kekhawatiran Eijun sirna karena semua alumni yang ada di meja tersebut justru berbicara dengan penuh nostalgia. Tentang suka-duka mereka sebagai pemain tim Seidou hingga kabar terbaru Takashima dan Kataoka yang akhirnya memiliki anak kedua.

Sampai—_kraaaak!_ Pintu utama restoran terbuka dan kedua sosok itu muncul. Eijun menatap alumni yang baru datang tanpa berkedip. _Aku tahu mereka sekarang tinggal bersama, tapi tetap saja sakit melihat mereka datang berdua, _pikirnya seraya menyuap daun selada.

"Miyuki! Furuya! Sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah!? Bisa-bisanya telat!" seru Isashiki.

"Ahahaha, _sorry_! Monster-kun ada urusan sebentar sebelum datang ke sini."

Mendadak perutnya mulas. Eijun kembali memandangi mereka yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Walaupun begitu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka. Otaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sampai matanya melihat sebuah benda perak melingkar di jari manis Miyuki dan Furuya. _A-ah, jadi begitu..._

Mungkin Ryousuke sadar dengan kondisinya yang semakin parah, dia pun berdiri. "Eijun, ayo kuantar ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya kau ingin muntah."

Benar saja, sesuatu memaksa untuk keluar lewat mulut. Segera Eijun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tahu semua pasang mata yang duduk semeja dengannya menatap penuh khawatir namun tubuhnya sudah berada di ambang batas. Dibantu oleh Ryousuke yang terus mengusap punggungnya, mereka pergi ke kamar mandi. Begitu sampai, Eijun langsung mengeluarkan semua isi dalam perut.

Cairan bening menetes dari matanya. Rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi dada. Isakan tangis tak terbendung lagi. Eijun jatuh terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai. "Aku tak sanggup... aku mau pulang, Anii-san..." lirihnya.

"Aku sudah mengabari Chris, besok dia akan ke apartemen untuk mengecek keadaanmu."

Eijun tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar. "Kenapa harus Miyuki? Kenapa bukan Chris-senpai?"

Ryousuke tidak berucap apapun. Dia memapah Eijun keluar dari restoran lewat pintu belakang menuju mobilnya. "Bertahanlah. Aku tahu kau kuat, Eijun. Kau masih bisa hidup tanpanya sekarang karena masih ada aku, Chris, Kanemaru. Bahkan Haruichi dan Youichi," katanya sebelum mobil melaju ke jalan besar.

"Anii-san, andai aku bisa, aku ingin melupakannya," gumam Eijun.

"Ya, atau mungkin lebih baik kau tidak usah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Hahaha..." Jaket Ryousuke menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia merasa nyaman sesaat namun sinar terang dari arah depan membuatnya silau. Eijun mendengar rutukan dari arah samping sebelum mobil tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan dengan tajam. Matanya melotot karena sebuah truk besar melaju cepat di sisi kirinya. Suara klakson dan hantaman keras dari jauh diiringi ledakan memenuhi gendang telinga.

Sebelum dirinya memproses apa yang terjadi, mobil yang mereka tumpangi terguling sekali lalu menabrak salah satu toko di pinggir jalan. Sakit, pusing, sesak. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Eijun berusaha tetap sadar tapi tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup.

Dari posisinya, ia melihat Ryousuke yang sudah terjepit setir dan jok. Tampak darah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya ingin menggapai sosoknya namun entah kenapa terasa jauh. Eijun kesulitan menarik napas. Kemudian kenangan satu demi satu muncul dalam benaknya seperti ia sedang menonton film di bioskop. Kenangan bersama ibu, ayah, kakek dan teman-temannya di Nagano. Pertemuan awal dengan Miyuki Kazuya sampai akhirnya bertemu lagi hari ini setelah sang _catcher_ memutuskan untuk pensiun dini karena cedera yang pernah dialaminya akibat terjangan pemain tim Seiko.

_Ah... apa aku akan mati? _Matanya makin berat. Tubuhnya pun mulai mati rasa.

_Jika iya... aku berharap Kau tidak membawa Anii-san pergi bersamaku, Kamisama._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger**

**The Cab – Angel with a shotgun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eijun membuka mata. Tubuhnya merinding ketika ingat mimpi dari kehidupan sebelumnya kembali datang. Ia terbangun dengan susah payah. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan. Sebuah kalender yang tertempel di dinding menarik perhatiannya. Tanggal 20 November adalah tanggal dirinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Awalnya ia pikir sudah berada di alam lain namun yang terjadi justru dirinya terbangun di atas kasur rumah sakit. Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Eijun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap bingung pada Miyuki Kazuya dan Kuramochi Youichi. Hari itu... belum sempat Eijun meminta penjelasan, ingatan dari pemilik tubuh yang tidak lain adalah 'Sawamura Eijun' dari dunia lain muncul. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya seolah ingin meledak dalam sekejap.

Kali ini kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Sosok 'Miyuki' sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Eijun menyibakkan rambutnya yang sedikit menghalangi wajah.

Perhatiannya teralih pada jari-jari Miyuki. Semenjak bangun ke dunia ini, kemampuannya untuk melihat benang di jari semua orang memang tidak ada. Sejujurnya Eijun bersyukur karena meski harus bertemu dengan_nya_ sekali lagi dan kini menjadi kekasihnya, ia tidak dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah semisal Miyuki sudah atau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya kelak.

Tentu, Eijun masih berharap benang merah mereka juga terhubung di dunia ini.

Tapi... dirinya juga masih dihantui rasa takut dan sakit hati. Seandainya Miyuki tidak berakhir dengannya lagi, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa dirinya akan mati lalu bereinkarnasi lagi?

Apa seterusnya akan seperti ini?

Apa gunanya mereka terus terhubung jika akhirnya tak bisa bersama?

_Kenapa... terasa tidak adil, Kamisama?_

"Eijun? Kau menangis lagi?" Suara Miyuki menyadarkannya. Sepasang tangan kini sudah melingkar di sekitar tubuh Eijun. Pemuda berumur 29 tahun itu mengusap pelan punggungnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Ingatan Miyuki bersama Furuya dengan ekspresi bahagia muncul. Eijun memejamkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan tersebut. Tanpa sadar pelukannya mengerat dan membuat Miyuki cemas. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama, namun ia tahu sikapnya yang berubah sejak terbangun dari koma selama sebulan dulu sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Konsultasi yang sering dilakukannya ke ahli psikologi pun tidak membantu.

Ia yakin mereka yang mengenal 'Sawamura Eijun' di dunia ini tahu kalau dirinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada yang memaksanya untuk bercerita, termasuk Miyuki sendiri. Eijun juga tidak bisa sembarangan bercerita tentang kenyataan Eijun yang mereka kenal sudah meninggal dan kini digantikan oleh Eijun yang lain.

Tidak bisa. Mungkin 'Miyuki' akan membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Master... apa kau mencintaiku...?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Eijun. Selamanya."

_Selamanya...? Meski kau tahu tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Miyuki Kazuya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Youichi, apa ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari grup Yakushi?"

Eijun mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen di tangannya pada Miyuki dan Kuramochi. Grup Yakushi yang sedang dibicarakan bukanlah tim _baseball_ yang sering bertanding dengan Seidou, melainkan grup _yakuza_ yang baru-baru ini jadi buah bibir di lingkungan mereka. Ia gigit jari, sepertinya Yakushi memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi musuhnya.

"Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan," jawab Kuramochi.

Miyuki bangkit dari kursinya. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri membelakangi mereka. "Lalu bagaimana dengan grup Sankou? Kudengar mereka berusaha mengikat hubungan dengan salah satu grup dari Italia."

Mendapat lirikan dari Kuramochi, Eijun pun berdeham. "Chris-senpai bilang perundingan mereka batal karena sikap Amahisa-san yang kurang ajar," ucapnya.

Kali ini lirikan tajam dilayangkan dari Miyuki. "Kapan Chris bilang padamu?"

_Ini dia..._ Eijun menghela napas lelah. Berbeda dengan Miyuki Kazuya di dunianya, Miyuki di hadapannya ini memiliki sikap terlalu posesif. Dia juga tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang mengganggunya. Bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri (mantan ketua grup Miyuki) terpaksa pensiun karena berbeda pendapat. Rumornya, sikap posesif ini menurun dari sang ibu dan kematian tragis yang dialami wanita itu adalah alasan berubahnya sikap Miyuki jadi dingin.

Belum sempat dijawab, Kuramochi memotong lebih dulu, "Wajarlah. Bakamura 'kan anak didiknya sekaligus _spy_ dari grup Takigawa yang kau sandera."

"Aku tidak menyanderanya," bantah Miyuki tegas.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin begitu, Kuramochi-senpai!" tambah Eijun.

"Nanti sore kau jemput sepupuku di bandara, Youichi," perintah Miyuki.

_Sepupu? _Alisnya mengernyit seketika karena tidak pernah ingat Miyuki dekat dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan membuat Eijun menahan napas.

"Kazuya-niisan, kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?"

Dari tempatnya duduk, ia melihat Miyuki berbalik badan ke arah pintu. Ingatan itu kembali namun saat mereka saling pandang, tak ada kebahagiaan di sana. Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Eijun, membuatnya bisa tersenyum di balik lembaran dokumen yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Bukannya kau baru sampai malam ini, Satoru?" tanya Miyuki dengan nada dingin.

"Tolong lihat tanggalnya juga," sarkas Furuya Satoru, sepupu Miyuki.

"Kyahahaha! Maklum, dia sudah tua, Furuya!" sahut Kuramochi.

"Youichi, keluar."

Seketika suasana jadi mencekam. Eijun tidak tahu tapi sepertinya _mood_ Miyuki sedang buruk hari ini. Apa karena kejadian pagi tadi? Atau tentang masalah Chris?

Dalam diam ia memperhatikan mereka yang malah berdebat tidak jelas. Tapi pandangannya tanpa sadar terus berfokus pada sosok Furuya Satoru. Pemuda itu terlihat sama dengan Furuya yang ia kenal. Eijun menunduk, mulai berpikir bahwa hidupnya kali ini mungkin akan berakhir sama. Seperti beberapa manga yang sempat dibacanya dulu, tentang hubungan antara sepupu yang awalnya tidak disetujui oleh pihak keluarga namun berakhir direstui dan menikah.

_Apa aku dikutuk...? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bahagia bersama Miyuki Kazuya?_

_Tok, tok, tok._ Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi. Miyuki memerintah, "Masuk."

Asisten pribadi Miyuki Toku, Tanaka, membungkukkan badan sejenak. "Saya datang membawa pesan dari Tuan Besar kepada Sawamura Eijun-sama untuk menghadap Beliau," ucapnya penuh formalitas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer **

**The Cab – Angel with a shotgun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Aku tidak peduli kalian putus atau tidak. Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau tahu, Sawamura. Kau laki-laki, tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kazuya. Secepatnya dia akan kunikahkan dengan anak temanku."_

Ucapan Miyuki Toku terus berputar dalam benaknya. Ia tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan disetujui. Bukan karena statusnya sebagai anggota ganda, tapi karena jenis kelaminnya laki-laki. Di dunia ini memang mustahil mendapat keturunan kandung dari pernikahan sesama jenis. Andaikan mereka di dunia _omegaverse_, Eijun rela menjadi seorang omega yang memiliki kedudukan terendah, asalkan bisa memberi keturunan pada Miyuki.

_Berhentilah bermimpi hal yang mustahil, Sawamura Eijun._

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap gugusan bintang di langit malam.

"Apa kau tidak dingin?" tanya Miyuki sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia tahu, tubuhnya sempat kaku karena belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan intim tiba-tiba. Tapi Miyuki tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Pikirnya itu wajar, hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih masih kurang dari satu tahun.

Bagi Eijun, dirinya yang tak pernah membayangkan keintiman dengan seorang Miyuki Kazuya sempat membuatnya jatuh pingsan ketika dicium di bibir untuk pertama kali. Beruntung, Eijun di dunia ini juga memiliki sifat yang sedikit pemalu jika itu berhubungan dengan seksual. Bahkan sebelum kecelakaan dan jatuh koma, Miyuki sering menggodanya saat mereka hanya berdua dan selalu sukses membuat Eijun memerah, panik, lalu melarikan diri.

Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, awal pertemuan mereka sangat tidak mengenakkan. Seperti kata Kuramochi tadi pagi, ia ditangkap setelah ketahuan menjadi mata-mata. Eijun mendapat misi tersebut dari ketua grup Takigawa, Animal (ayah Chris).

Awalnya memang dirinya menjadi sandera. Chris selaku mentornya bernegosiasi. Ternyata memang terjadi kesalahpahaman dan grup Inashiro menjadi pelaku kambing hitam yang memberikan informasi tentang penyelundupan senjata dan perbudakan yang dilakukan oleh grup Miyuki. Grup Takigawa yang ditunjuk Kaisar sebagai bentuk kerjasama dengan Negara Amerika Serikat tentu saja tidak tinggal diam sehingga terjadilah kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Singkat cerita, Miyuki menawarkan usulan untuk melakukan kerjasama antara dua grup. Kemudian Sawamura Eijun yang malang menjadi anggota berstatus ganda. Tawaran itu juga yang jadi penyebab pertengkaran ayah dan anak penerus grup Miyuki.

Dan kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi kekasih Miyuki Kazuya... ceritanya mengalir begitu saja setelah ia sadar dari koma. Eijun juga tidak ingat kenapa dirinya bisa koma. Miyuki menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut karena dia sudah membereskannya. Melihat betapa dingin dan manipulatifnya pemuda itu, Eijun hanya menurut. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Miyuki, ia mencari tahu lewat Chris yang langsung menceritakannya secara detail.

_Cup._ Tiba-tiba tengkuknya dikecup kemudian digigit pelan. Eijun reflek berusaha melepaskan diri namun ditahan oleh Miyuki. "Ma-master... be-berhenti, haahh..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Kali ini telinganya menjadi sasaran lidah pemuda tersebut.

Eijun menahan desahannya walau gagal. "Be-besok, kau harus—hhaah..."

"Hmm? Karena besok aku harus pergi ke Okinawa, aku butuh mengisi daya."

Perlahan dengan sedikit kesulitan, Eijun berbalik badan. Ekspresi Miyuki terlihat kesepian, membuatnya tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Tangan kiri Eijun menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap dengan ibu jari. Ekspresi itu berubah jadi lebih hangat, penuh afeksi.

"Cepatlah pulang dengan selamat jika urusan Master sudah selesai di sana."

"Kau juga harus menungguku dan jadi anak baik, Eijun."

"_Hai_, Master Kazuya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayangnya, kutukan itu sudah dimulai...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is gone, the memories you left are painful  
The memory you left me become a thorn  
I want all to disappear  
I want everything to erase  
So, I can rest in peace**

**Punch – Done for me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu setelah Miyuki berangkat ke Okinawa, salah satu anggota grup melaporkan bahwa sang ketua menjadi korban kecelakaan tunggal. Mobil yang ditumpanginya masuk jurang. Miyuki dan Shirasu selamat namun keadaannya masih kritis. Bahkan Miyuki belum sadarkan diri selama hampir sebulan. Bagi Eijun, ini adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata dan saat seperti ini, sosok lain pun muncul.

Natsukawa Yui. Gadis yang di dunianya hanya sebatas manajer senior di Seidou kini mengaku sebagai tunangan Miyuki. Berkat dia juga, Eijun kesulitan menemui Miyuki sekarang.

Kuramochi menghela napas lelah di kursinya. "Ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut."

"Apa kau mau menentang perintah Natsukawa-sama dan Miyuki-sama?" tanya Eijun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Miyuki. "Kau selalu membawaku menjenguknya pun sudah berisiko, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Bakamura."

"...aa. Terima kasih, Kuramochi-senpai."

Setelahnya Kuramochi undur diri ingin beli minuman dan makan siang. Eijun tersenyum karena pemuda itu tahu dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sekarang. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi ini sudah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada Miyuki.

Ia duduk di kursi yang sempat ditempati Kuramochi. Tangannya menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat perban di kening Miyuki. Wajah itu mulai berwarna kembali, tidak sepucat saat pertama kali dirinya datang menjenguk tiga minggu yang lalu. Mata Eijun beralih pada tangan kanan yang diinfus lalu ke tangan kirinya yang digips. Kuramochi bilang patah tulang kaki dan tangan yang dialami Miyuki tidak parah.

Tapi karena Miyuki belum sadar, tidak ada yang pasti dengan keadaan bagian dalam tubuhnya. Kuramochi juga bilang kalau dokter tidak bisa memastikan Miyuki akan amnesia atau tidak akibat benturan keras di bagian kepala.

Eijun tidak peduli. Asalkan Miyuki bisa bertahan hidup dan sadar dari komanya, itu sudah cukup. _Kamisama, aku mohon sadarkan Miyuki Kazuya, _doanya sambil menangkup jemari tangan kiri Miyuki.

"Ohooo~ Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau pasti ada di sini, Sawamura Eijun-kun."

Dengan berat hati, Eijun berdiri dan melepas genggamannya pada Miyuki. Perlahan ia berbalik menghadap arah pintu di mana Natsukawa Yui sedang berdiri. Berbeda dengan Natsukawa di dunianya, gadis ini sangat membenci Eijun karena telah merebut Miyuki darinya. Dia juga yang menyuruh anggota grup Miyuki untuk melarangnya mendekati sang ketua. Hanya tangan kanan Miyuki yaitu Kuramochi yang tidak menuruti perintahnya dan diam-diam membantu Eijun menjenguk ke rumah sakit.

Tidak hanya itu, dirinya juga diusir dari kediaman Miyuki karena ketua grup sementara, Miyuki Toku, mengizinkan Natsukawa mengatur rumah tangga sebagai calon tunangan Miyuki. Eijun menurut dan kini tinggal dengan Kuramochi yang letaknya cukup dekat dari kediaman utama Miyuki. Ia juga tidak bisa kembali ke grup Takigawa meki ingin.

Eijun membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Saya hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Muda Miyuki, Natsukawa-sama."

Tiba-tiba rambutnya dijambak yang membuatnya bersitatap dengan mata Natsukawa. Rasa benci itu terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. "Beraninya kau datang ke sini. Apa kau ingin mati?"

Kedua tangan Eijun mengepal. "Saya mohon, beri saya kesempatan untuk membantu merawat Master sampai Beliau sadar, Natsukawa-sama," pintanya memohon.

Jambakan itu dilepas, membuatnya terhuyung ke samping. Dia juga menendang Eijun tepat di bagian perut. "Kau hanya pelacur simpanannya. Orang menjijikkan sepertimu tidak pantas merawatnya sekarang. Enyah kau dari sini," balas Natsukawa dingin.

Eijun tersungkur di lantai sambil terbatuk. Tubuhnya tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak. Perlahan ia bangkit meski dadanya terasa sesak. Natsukawa terus memandanginya dengan rasa benci dan jijik. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Miyuki yang samar-samar bergerak di atas kasur. Sontak keduanya mendekat namun langkah Eijun terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar nama lain keluar dari mulut Miyuki.

"Yu-Yui..."

"A-aa! Ini aku Yui, Kazuya!"

Napasnya tercekat ketika mata _hazel_ itu bergerak menatapnya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Eijun sadar kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Miyuki. Tatapan dingin itu... sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_Tidak mungkin..._

"...siapa _dia_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Could I erase you?  
Could I escape from you?  
Could I empty all the memories about love?  
I can't do it anymore  
I can't approach you  
I run like crazy, go where you won't be there**

**Punch – Done for me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangannya bergerak sendiri menaruh beberapa buku ke dalam lemari sesuai abjad. Tapi pandangan serta pikirannya tampak tidak fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakan. Helaan napas berat sudah berulang kali terdengar dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Eijun tahu pemilik ruangan akan terganggu dengan sikapnya namun otaknya terus mengingat kejadian lusa kemarin, tepat ketika Miyuki sadar dari komanya.

"_Ma-Master Kazuya—"_

"—_siapa kau? Aku tidak punya anak buah sepertimu."_

"_Dia memang anak buahmu, Kazuya. Tapi..."_

"_Ada apa, Yui? Katakan saja."_

"_...dia sempat mengancamku saat aku ingin menemuimu."_

"_Kau..."_

Eijun menunduk. Rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi hati. dirinya tidak tahu ternyata sakitnya sampai seperti ini. Di dunia sebelumnya, ia juga sering membaca novel dengan tema salah satu karakter mengalami amnesia. Temannya akan menertawakan Eijun saat ia menangis. Mereka tidak tahu betapa hancurnya perasaan seseorang yang dilupakan oleh orang terkasih. Sakitnya sampai ingin bunuh diri. Apalagi sekarang dirinya sudah dicap orang jahat di mata Miyuki.

"Berhenti berpikir, Eijun."

Reflek ia menengok ke sumber suara. "Master Chris..."

Master pertama sekaligus mentornya itu tersenyum. "Mau main lempar tangkap bola?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eijun." Chris melempar bola putih ke sarung tangannya. "Kembalilah ke grup Takigawa."

Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat mentornya akan tahu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku?" Bola itu kembali dilempar ke sarung tangan Chris.

"_Dia_ sudah melupakanmu, tak ada gunanya kau di sana."

_Jleb._ Eijun tersenyum miris seraya mengambil bola yang sudah mendarat di sarung tangannya lalu melemparnya ke udara dengan tangan kiri. "Apa tak ada cara untuk membuatnya ingat, Master?" Dirinya terngiang raut wajah Miyuki yang kesakitan ketika mencoba mengingat siapa Sawamura Eijun sebenarnya. Ekspresi itu kemudian berganti serius, menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuh.

"Kalau kau pikir di dunia ini ada sihir, mungkin bisa dikembalikan dengan mantra."

Ia tertawa layaknya orang bodoh karena benar-benar membayangkan ucapan Chris.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan grup Miyuki." Nada berat dari pemuda tersebut membuat Eijun mengalihkan pandangan dari cerahnya langit di siang hari ini. Ekspresi dingin itu tidak jauh beda dengan Miyuki yang sekarang. Chris memang orang pertama yang tidak setuju tentang misinya menjadi mata-mata grup Miyuki. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak rela bahwa dirinya mengemban tugas ganda.

Salah satu alasannya... "Apa karena aku akan dibunuh olehnya, Master?"

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu tidak bisa dianggap remeh, tapi aku tidak suka kau terluka."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja—"

"—tidak. Hatimu berkata lain."

Matanya terpejam. Perlahan Eijun menundukkan kepala. Chris jelas lebih tahu tentangnya dibanding orang lain, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Mendadak tubuhnya kehilangan energi untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan lalu berbaring menghadap langit. Semilir angin sedikit demi sedikit mampu menenangkan hatinya yang kalut. Dilihatnya Chris juga duduk di samping kanannya sambil memandang ke depan.

"Master Chris... akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir... lebih baik aku saja yang kecelakaan lagi," akunya. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan marah karena dirinya tidak sayang nyawa. Tapi ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya maupun tentang Eijun di dunia ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

"Bukan karena Miyuki Kazuya, kan?"

"...bukan, aku hanya lelah dari ingatan _masa lalu_."

Chris menatapnya sendu. "Kau masih tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, Eijun?"

"Kuceritakan pun pasti kau tidak mengerti, Master," balas Eijun seraya menghindari tatapan itu. Ia memandangi bola di tangan kirinya sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Takigawa Chris Yuu."

Mendengar suara familiar tersebut, sontak Eijun bangun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bukan karena Natsukawa yang terlihat memeluk lengan kokoh itu namun pandangan tajam serta dinginnya suara Miyuki yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan di Chiba?_

"Ah, Miyuki Kazuya-san?" Eijun menengok ke arah mentornya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ternyata benar, dia anak buahmu," ucap Miyuki dingin.

Kepalanya menghadap ke arah sungai. Rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh yang membuat dirinya gemetar tak terkontrol. "Ya, dia _dulu_ memang anak buahku. Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Karena tugasnya sudah selesai, dia akan kembali ke grup Takigawa." Entah kenapa suara Chris mampu menenangkannya.

"Tugas untuk memata-matai grup Miyuki... huh?"

"Kurang lebih? Tapi itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil."

"Tidak kusangka, grupmu punya nyali melakukannya, Chris-san."

"Grup kami hanya diutus Kedutaan Amerika Serikat sebagai perwakilannya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang barusan, semua sudah diselesaikan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Eijun sudah kembali menjadi anggota Takigawa."

_Gawat. Kalau tidak dihentikan— _Tubuh Eijun kaku seketika begitu bersitatap dengan Miyuki.

"Hmm..." Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh curiga. Natsukawa membisikkan sesuatu. Miyuki mengangguk sekali kemudian menatap mereka lagi. "Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membunuhnya," ucapnya sambil menatap Eijun.

"Kazuya, ucapanmu menyulut Takigawa-san." Natsukawa hanya melirik sekilas.

"Aa, begitu? Maaf atas kelancanganku, Tuan Muda Takigawa." Senyuman tersungging di wajah bersamaan dengan menggelapnya bola mata _hazel_ tersebut. Eijun benar-benar tidak mengenali sosok Miyuki Kazuya di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ayo pergi, Paman Toku pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri." Miyuki membungkukkan badan sebentar. "Sampai bertemu di pestaku minggu depan, Takigawa Chris Yuu."

Eijun tidak bisa berucap apapun. Matanya terus mengekor ke mana sepasang manusia itu pergi sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Ia menengok ke arah Chris dan sesuai dugaannya, dia terlihat tidak senang dengan kejadian barusan. Kedua mata yang sering menatap hangat padanya kini dipenuhi rasa benci. "Ma-Master Chris—"

"—dia bukan Miyuki Kazuya yang kau kenal, Eijun. Jauhi dia jika kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk_nya_ juga." Tatapannya kemudian melembut. "Berjanjilah, Eijun."

_Ah, mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. _"_Hai_, Master."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be **

**The Cab – Angel with a shotgun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Seharusnya aku tidak datang_, pikir Eijun sambil menatap gelas berisi jus jeruk di genggaman tangannya. Kenapa ia mau datang bersama Chris dan jadi pendampingnya di acara ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya ke-30 tahun? Sebodoh apa dirinya sampai memohon pada Chris untuk ikut?

"Menyesal?" Tanpa disadari, masternya yang sekarang sedang memperhatikannya.

Eijun menyengir layaknya orang bodoh. "Ini yang terakhir kali, Master! Aku janji!"

Chris menghela napas pasrah. "Ayo temui dia dan pulang."

Mereka berjalan mendekati meja di mana Miyuki dan Natsukawa sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu. Kuramochi yang berdiri di serong belakang Miyuki lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya. Dari kernyitan alis dan cara pandangnya, Eijun tahu kalau dia bermaksud memperingatkan untuk tidak mendekat. Tapi dirinya datang jadi pendamping Chris, ia akan diam dan berusaha tidak berkomunikasi dengan anggota grup Miyuki lain, terutama sang ketua.

Mestinya tidak apa-apa.

"Miyuki Kazuya-san, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu," ucap Chris.

Hadiah untuk Miyuki diserahkan pada Kuramochi. Eijun berusaha tidak menatap pemuda berambut _spike_ itu sebelum melangkah mundur. Kepalanya terus menunduk, menghindari berbagai pasang mata dari tamu lain.

Dari sudut matanya, Miyuki memperhatikan kejadian barusan dan membalas, "Terima kasih, Chris-san. Suatu kehormatan kau mau datang ke acara kecil ini."

"Ara, ara. Dari tadi kulihat Sawamura-kun terus bersama Chris-san."

_Suara ini..._

" Jadi, rumor kalian putus itu benar?"

Mata Eijun melotot. _Amahisa Kousei!_

"...siapa yang putus dengan siapa?"

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari berbagai sudut ruangan. Eijun bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati Miyuki dari wajah dan matanya yang jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ini pertanda buruk. Tangannya terkepal. _Bisa-bisanya mereka mengundang Amahisa—_giginya langsung bergemeletuk ketika matanya menangkap sudut bibir Natsukawa terangkat ke atas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'putus', Amahisa-san?" tanya gadis itu pura-pura tidak tahu.

Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh mereka, yang jelas mereka ingin menyulut emosi Miyuki dengan cara menyudutkannya. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk mempermalukannya?

"Eeeh~ Kau tidak tahu, Natsukawa-san? Tunanganmu itu pacaran dengan Sawamura Eijun."

Mata Eijun menatap nyalang pada Amahisa yang menghinanya secara terang-terangan.

"Kazuya, apa itu benar? Bukannya kau janji akan menikahiku?"

Nada dan ekspresi Natsukawa membuatnya ingin muntah di tempat. Menjijikkan.

Miyuki melirik pada Eijun yang kali ini menatapnya balik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mereka saling tatap sebelum Miyuki mengalihkan pandangan pada Amahisa. "Aku tidak tahu kau dengar rumor itu dari mana, tapi aku bukan homo seksual dan aku sudah punya tunangan. Bahkan kami sudah sepakat untuk menikah di awal tahun depan."

"Oooh... berarti Sawamura-kun yang membual, ya? Beraninya, padahal hanya anak buah."

_Hah!? Kapan aku pernah bicara blablabla denganmu, brengsek!?_

"Hahaha, _I see_~ Itu hanya salah paham saja. Sekarang kau bisa tenang, Natsukawa-san."

_BRAK! _Kaca meja retak seketika. Bercak darah dari kepalan tangan kiri Miyuki terlihat di beberapa titik. "TUTUP MULUT KOTORMU, AMAHISA KOUSEI!" geram Miyuki sambil menatapnya tajam. Dia memandangi sekitar dan Eijun tahu, para tamu mulai ketakutan, sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. "KATAKAN! SIAPA LAGI YANG BERMULUT BESAR DAN MENYEBARKAN INFORMASI TENTANG HUBUNGANKU DENGAN MAKHLUK RENDAHAN SEPERTINYA!?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ka-Kazuya, tenanglah. Ini hanya—"

"—Kuramochi Youichi. Apa kau mau kubunuh karena dianggap berkhianat?"

Jantungnya seperti berhenti mendadak. Kuramochi tidak salah apa-apa. Ia harus bertindak sebelum emosinya tersulut dan mereka akan berakhir baku hantam. Eijun tidak ingin melihat mereka bertengkar sampai salah satunya harus kehilangan nyawa. Terlebih karena dirinya. Tapi seluruh anggota badannya tidak mau menurut. Lidahnya kelu dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari Miyuki yang kini menatapnya bagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Sawamura Eijun." Napasnya tertahan mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Jika aku melihatmu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

_Miyuki Kazuya... kau benar-benar..._

"Asou! Maezono! Singkirkan pria jalang ini dari hadapanku!"

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Eijun. Selamanya."_

"Tunggu, Kazuya! Kau tidak bisa—"

"_Kau juga harus menungguku dan jadi anak baik, Eijun."_

"CEPAT SINGKIRKAN DIA!"

Kesadaran Eijun bangkit ketika kedua lengannya ditarik hingga hampir terseret ke belakang. Marah, sedih, kecewa, frustasi, jijik. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Ia tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi dan dengan sekali hantaman sikut di daerah dada, Eijun bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi Asou berhasil menghindar lalu mengunci tangan kirinya ke punggung. Eijun tidak tinggal diam. Kepalanya sengaja dihantamkan ke dagu Asou dan berbalik menyerang dengan gerakan yang sama, ditambah pukulan telak di tengkuk sehingga dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Maezono berusaha menangkapnya namun Eijun reflek menendang perutnya dengan lutut. Sikut tangan kanannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Asou, ia menghantamkan sikut di tengkuk dan Maezono ikut pingsan.

"Takkan saya biarkan tangan anak buah Anda yang kotor menyentuh tubuh saya." Eijun putuskan memandang lurus pada sosok Miyuki Kazuya yang tampak kaget dari tempatnya berdiri. "Saya akan keluar dari tempat yang memuakkan ini sendiri. Tapi terima kasih karena Anda berbaik hati meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan saya." Ia membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang _butler_.

"Dan saya ucapkan **selamat ulang tahun**, **Tuan Muda Miyuki Kazuya yang agung**."

Senyum tulusnya tertuju pada Miyuki. **"Selamat tinggal."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Get away from my mind  
Go and take your memories  
Please erase them and your feeling you miss me  
I miss you but not to miss you  
I'll forget every moment, everything  
Even your little trace**

**Punch – Done for me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Aku tidak tahu _baseball _seperti apa yang selama ini kau mainkan, tapi lemparan terbaik adalah seni yang dibuat bersama oleh pelempar dan penangkap, kan?"_

"_Seni...?"_

"_Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Makanya kau, percayalah pada _mitt_-ku dan lemparlah sekuat tenaga. Hanya itu saja, kita bisa jadi partner yang hebat."_

"_..."_

"_Mohon bantuannya, partner." _

Sakit itu datang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menarik napas namun dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ingatan tentang Miyuki Kazuya di dunianya entah sejak kapan justru membuatnya sedikit tenang dibanding mengingat kejadian semalam.

"_Singkirkan pria jalang ini dari hadapanku!"_

_Gluk._ Bir kalengan kembali ditenggak. "Pria jalang katamu...? Hahaha-haha-haaa..."

Pandangannya mengabur. Air mata mengalir ke pipi. Eijun berusaha menghapusnya namun tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mendengar suara isakannya sendiri. "Bodoh... kau bodoh sekali, Eijun. Kau sudah tahu akhirnya akan sama dengan yang dulu, tapi kau masih berharap bisa bersamanya. Dasar bodoh..."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, Bakamura."

Kepalanya perlahan menengok ke kanan. "Kura...mochi...se-senpai...!"

Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kenangan satu demi satu berputar bagai kaset rusak. Eijun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Suara tangis kini berubah jadi raungan pilu. Dirinya membiarkan Kuramochi memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya, seperti yang dilakukan Chris semalam di mobil.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!?"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamanya!?"

"Kenapa kami terhubung kalau akhirnya seperti ini, Kamisama!?

"Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kenapa!?"

"Eijun..." Suara Kuramochi yang terdengar familiar membuatnya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Kali ini ingatannya tentang Kuramochi di dunianya, Haruichi, Ryousuke, teman-temannya di Seidou, serta keluarganya di Nagano yang menyerbu masuk dalam otaknya. Rasa rindu tak bisa dibendung karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sendirian di dunia yang asing. Pemilik tubuh ini pun sejak lahir memang selalu sendiri. Dia dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan sampai akhirnya bertemu dan diangkat jadi anak buah Chris.

"..."

"..."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wa—! Jangan menangis keras-keras, woi!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting 'til the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I want to live, not just survive  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**The Cab – Angel with a shotgun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Kuramochi Youichi dalam masa kritis di rumah sakit."_

Mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata kembali terulang. Eijun menjambak rambutnya yang mulai panjang, frustasi dengan keadaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Kominato Ryousuke dari dunia ini kembali ke mansion utama Takigawa dan langsung menemuinya. Dia tidak bilang secara detail, tapi rumor tentang keretakan dalam grup Miyuki memang benar adanya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Kuramochi sampai dirawat setelah terdengar rumor dia disebut-sebut jadi pengkhianat.

Eijun hanya bisa memperkirakan. Yang dimaksud jadi _pengkhianat _pasti ada kaitannya dengan kunjungan Kuramochi ke Chiba untuk menemuinya lusa kemarin. Jika iya, dirinya akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup karena sudah membahayakan nyawa Kuramochi.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan," ucap supir taksi, membuyarkan pikirannya.

Segera ia berikan uang tanpa meminta kembalian.

Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit swasta yang katanya menjadi aset kekayaan grup Miyuki diabaikan oleh Eijun. Kakinya terus berlari menuju meja resepsionis. Petugas yang ditanya sempat ragu namun ia berhasil membujuk dengan mengaku sebagai adiknya. Setelah mendapatkan info, kakinya kembali melangkah ke arah lift. Kuramochi saat ini dirawat dalam ruang khusus di lantai teratas rumah sakit. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat namun akibat pendarahan hebat dan setelah dilakukan transfusi darah, dia masih tak sadar.

Ketika sampai, beruntungnya tak ada anggota grup Miyuki yang berjaga. Eijun merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi mungkin hanya sekarang waktu yang ia miliki untuk melihat sendiri keadaan Kuramochi.

Dengan takut bercampur rasa was-was, akhirnya Eijun membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Kuramochi yang berbaring di atas kasur. Dia terlihat sangat lemah, terutama dengan bantuan alat bantu oksigen dan mesin deteksi detak jantung. Kakinya sudah tidak tahan untuk menopang tubuh dan ia pun jatuh terduduk. Ingatannya tentang pertemuan mereka di pinggir dermaga muncul.

_Mungkin... ada yang melihat dan melaporkannya pada Miyuki..._

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. _Ini semua salahku tapi kenapa Miyuki sampai—_

"**Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sawamura Eijun?"**

Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dalam sekejap. Jantungnya bertalu-talu namun Eijun berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan mata seraya bangkit dan menghadap pada sosok Miyuki Kazuya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sudah kuduga, lebih baik aku membunuhmu di malam itu." _Tap_.

Reflek Eijun melangkah mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak.

Miyuki terus menatapnya dengan tatapan haus darah. "Telingaku rasanya ingin pecah saat namamu terdengar. Aku muak setiap kali Yui memintaku mengucapkan kalimat menjijikkan itu. Memang kau siapaku sampai membuatnya tidak nyaman?" _Tap_.

Lagi, kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Otakku selalu berteriak memintaku untuk menyingkirkanmu." _Tap_.

Eijun menahan napas melihat ekspresi sakit di wajah Miyuki. _Jangan mendekat, kumohon._

"Tapi hatiku bilang 'jangan'! Itu sangat menggangguku!"

Matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan tangan Miyuki yang tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana. Eijun menggeleng pelan. _Tidak boleh terjadi. Jangan—_

"Katakan padaku, SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!"

Senjata api pun teracung ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat ucapan Chris seminggu yang lalu. _"Jauhi dia jika kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk_nya_ juga." _Dadanya kembali sesak namun kali ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding biasanya seolah malaikat maut sedang berusaha mengambil nyawanya.

_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mati di tangan Miyuki Kazuya._

"MATI KAU SEKARANG!" _Dor!_

Gerak refleknya yang di atas rata-rata orang normal membuat Eijun berhasil menghindar. Miyuki terus memborbardirnya dengan tembakan. Dengan mempertaruhkan kekuatannya, ia terus menghindar sambil melangkah maju. Tujuan utamanya adalah lari dari ruang sempit ini dan mencari tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan penduduk biasa. Tapi di saat genting begini, hanya satu tempat yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Eijun.

_Duak!_ Kakinya menendang pistol FN Ballista yang menjadi salah satu senjata favorit Miyuki selain katana ketika pemiliknya hilang kendali. Tinjuan di perut juga dilayangkan namun Miyuki berhasil menahannya. Terjadilah adu kekuatan fisik.

Kaki Eijun menyelengkat Miyuki hingga jatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Tanpa menengok ke belakang, ia berlari keluar kamar menuju tangga darurat. Tidak lama, suara langkah kaki cepat menyusul di belakang. Dengan tubuhnya, Eijun mendobrak pintu atap rumah sakit yang terkunci. Saat pintu itu terbuka, tangan lain menangkapnya namun ia tak tinggal diam. Miyuki dibanting dengan jurus kido.

Sialnya, saat Eijun ingin melarikan diri, tangannya kembali ditarik hingga posisinya berbalik. Miyuki kini berada di atasnya, terengah-engah dan meringis kesakitan. Kondisi Eijun sama, tenaganya mulai terkuras, terlebih dengan kedua tangan terkunci di atas kepala sekarang.

"Le-lepaskan saya, Miyuki Kazuya!" serunya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Saya janji tidak akan muncul di hadapan Anda lagi setelah hari ini! Makanya lepaskan saya!"

"AKU TAK MAU KAU PERGI, SAWAMURA EIJUN!"

_Tes. Tes._ _Ah... hujan...? _Pandangan Eijun mengabur sesaat sebelum ekspresi sedih Miyuki terlihat jelas di matanya.

_Bukan. _Ternyata itu adalah tetesan air mata seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Tapi kenapa...?" Tangannya terlepas dari kuncian Miyuki dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Eijun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun pancaran di matanya jelas menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. "Seharusnya... Anda tidak seperti ini... Miyuki Kazuya," lirihnya.

"...aku harus seperti apa di matamu?"

"Bukannya Anda terlalu membenci saya? Karena Anda akan menikah dengan Natsukawa Yui-sama? Kenapa Anda tidak mengeluarkan pisau lipat di kemeja Anda dan membunuh saya?"

"Kau..."

Eijun tersenyum pedih. "Karena Miyuki Kazuya yang saya kenal _di dunia ini_ tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya dan saya adalah salah satunya. Bukan begitu?"

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tubuh Miyuki hampir sepenuhnya jatuh ke atas Eijun. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas mengenai daerah sensitifnya di belakang telinga. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung, melainkan karena helaan napas lega Miyuki. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi...? Apa kau serius... memutuskan kembali ke grup Takigawa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"...saya sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh Anda, untuk apa saya bertahan?"

"Meski aku berjanji tidak akan membunuhmu...?"

"Kenapa Anda mengatakannya sekarang? Di saat saya sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah, kenapa Anda datang meminta hal yang mustahil? Apa Anda senang melihat saya tersiksa lahir dan batin? Yang setiap waktu merasa takut karena kapan saja Anda bisa membunuh saya jika saya terus berada di dekat Anda? Apa Anda tidak memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan saya saat melihat Anda dengan Natsukawa-sama jalan bersisian?"

Dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan Miyuki. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih berusaha membunuhnya dan sekarang... yang terlihat justru dia ingin Eijun berada di sisinya. ...apa karena ingatannya sudah kembali?

Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Miyuki hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Mata itu memerah, jejak air mata pun masih tersisa di ujungnya. "Katakan... siapa saya di mata Anda?" tanya Eijun dengan nada memohon.

Miyuki menghindari tatapannya. "...aku tidak tahu."

"..."

"Tapi satu hal yang pasti." Matanya kembali menatap Eijun. "Aku benci mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari mulutmu, Sawamura Eijun. Itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat _bayanganmu menghilang begitu saja_ tanpa seizinku."

"Apa ini berarti saya boleh berada di sisi Anda, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Ujung bibir itu sedikit terangkat. "Itu yang kumau."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang hal yang memalukan, Master Kazuya?"

"Aku pasti sudah gila..." Bibir Miyuki tampak bergetar setelah membisikkan kalimat barusan. Eijun mendengar helaan napas pasrah dari sosok di atasnya. "Jangan menangis. Aku sudah menolak pertunangan itu gara-gara kau, Sawamura Eijun."

_Dasar bodoh, kau terlambat. _Air mata sudah bercucuran menuju daun telinga dan akhirnya menetes ke lantai atap rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Miyuki, benar-benar memeluknya sambil menangis. "Benci... Aku sangat membencimu, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku benci... karena kau selalu bisa membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku benci karena kau melupakanku. Aku benci..."

_...dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak menyesal akan pilihanku untuk mencintaimu lagi._

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Di Jepang sana sudah berganti hari. Tapi beda dengan Indonesia. Btw, saya selesai ngerjain fanfic ini tepat jam 21.45 jadi gak telat-telat amat, ya. :') #maksa**

**Asli, ini ending-nya berubah. Tadinya mau bikin Eijun mati juga tapi mentok. Bukan buntu ide, cuma waktunya yang kurang. Mungkin di lain kesempatan saya akan buat alur lain dari cerita ini wwwwww! #ketawajahat**

**Oh well, ketauan ya siapa yang paling jahat sekarang. :') Duh, kayaknya saya ketularan Ryousuke deh, sering mikirin plot jahat akhir-akhir ini. Aiko-san juga sempat bilang soal reinkarnasi hahaha, apa tema begituan sedang booming, ya? Mungkin karena efek sering baca isekai tema reinkarnasi dan balas dendam atau gimana, saya gak paham. Yang doyan baca webtoon plus manhwa pasti kenal ya sama manhwa atau novel yang judulnya "Who made me a princess" atau "Suddenly I became a princess". **

**Yap, saya terinspirasi dari situ dan dua lagu di atas. Saya suka amv dari dua lagu yang pake manhwa Spoon ini. Coba aja cari di google, hehe. Siapin tisu soalnya di awal-awal saya nonton videonya, saya nangis sesenggukan.**

**Oke~ TERAKHIR! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MIYUKI (BRENGSEK) KAZUYA! Wish you all the best ya~ Mungkin selamanya kamu jadi karakter brengsek nan bejad favorit saya yang selalu saya dukung jadi seme(atau uke)nya Eijun~ :3**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
